project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Feebas Line/ORAS
Feebas can only be found on Route 119. Its encounter rate is normally low, but becomes 100% while fishing under the bridge of the Weather Institute (during the day) or near the stone northwest of Pokémon Ranger Catherine (during the night). The availability of Milotic in new Hoenn is easily one of the best presents made by Nintendo to its loyal Pokémon fans. Milotic is far from the average Water-type, boasting excellent and perfectly distributed stats; its tanking capabilities are good on the physical side and great on the special one, and even super effective hits are hardly capable of offing it. Despite its relatively limited coverage, which boils down to the classic Water and Ice options most other Water-types get access to, Milotic still stands out in the role it covers as a general all-terrain vehicle and punching ball. Coil makes Hydro Pump and Blizzard even better than Surf and Ice Beam, as well as allowing it to be better armed against physical hitters; paired with Aqua Ring and Reflect, it can even be used to run a defensive set for lovers of stall games. Milotic is great, and trying it is all it takes to find out. Important Matchups * Tabitha/Shelly (Weather Institute): Milotic's Surf easily OHKOs Camerupt, and can 3HKO Sharpedo despite the resistance. * Rival (Route 119): Milotic easily beats Wailmer, Slugma and even Shroomish with Surf, which at most 3HKOs each of them; Shroomish's Giga Drain is weaker than Surf. Combusken is OHKOed by Surf whether it rains or not; Marshtomp is 2-3HKOed without rain, 2HKOed otherwise, and only the former is a problem in the event Marshtomp leads with Bide and Milotic does not manage to 2HKO. Milotic should avoid Grovyle, which 2HKOs with Leaf Blade. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): Although Surf can 2HKO Swellow, Endeavor will pay Milotic back for the damage dealt; it is advised to use a weaker move on the first turn, such as a neutral Hidden Power or Secret Power, which still allows Milotic to KO on the following turn with Surf and does not introduce the impending danger of the post-Endeavor KO by Aerial Ace. Milotic can also 2HKO Skarmory with Surf, but is better off not fighting Pelipper: while Surf is more powerful than any of Pelipper's moves, Pelipper's Roost would turn the battle into a stall war; Altaria presents the same issue, and while weak to Dragon Tail, its Cotton Guard can quickly reduce the damage taken from the move. If Milotic's Hidden Power is Electric-type, however, it can take on Pelipper easily; Altaria can be beaten with an Ice-type Hidden Power. A Dragon-type Hidden Power will also work, but the KO will be slower, as Roost recovers more health than the damage Hidden Power deals. * Courtney/Matt (Mt. Pyre): Milotic erases Camerupt from existence with Surf, and can also 3HKO Sharpedo with it. * Rival (Lilycove City): Surf 2HKOs Swellow, OHKOs Magcargo and 1-2HKOs Blaziken. Milotic can face Wailord as well, though the fight against it will be a long stall war, as Wailord knows Rest as well as Amnesia. Breloom and Swampert are both averagely 3HKOed by Surf; Breloom does not know any Grass STAB, so Milotic can fight it safely. Sceptile also knows no STAB moves, though Milotic will lose against it unless it knows Recover or heals, as its Dual Chop deals only a little less than Surf, but Sceptile is also faster. * Courtney/Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Milotic once again OHKOs Camerupt and 3HKOs Sharpedo with Surf. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Milotic destroys both Lunatone and Solrock in two turns with Surf. Lunatone is 2HKOed even if it uses Calm Mind, and Solrock is 2HKOed even with Sunny Day; only Lunatone may withstand two Surfs after both Sunny Day and Calm Mind, though if that is indeed the circumstance it will remain alone on the battlefield, and therefore be easier to take down. Milotic may keep Aqua Tail for this fight; after two or more Calm Minds, Aqua Tail outdamages Surf, and always nets a 2HKO without Sunny Day. * Maxie/Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Surf 2HKOs Mightyena and Weezing, and Ice Beam 2HKOs Crobat. Milotic should preferably not fight Muk; although its Gunk Shot just barely fails to 3HKO, letting Milotic 3HKO with Surf instead, a high Gunk Shot damage roll with induced poisoning may do Milotic in. Surf also annihilates Mega Camerupt, but Milotic loses to Mega Sharpedo, which can 2HKO with Crunch. * Primal Groudon (Cave of Origin, Omega Ruby only): Unless the weather condition is somehow negated, Milotic is powerless against Primal Groudon, which nearly OHKOs with Precipice Blades. * Primal Kyogre (Cave of Origin, Alpha Sapphire only): Milotic can only hope to win by spamming Recover until the Origin Pulse PP run out, and will need to heal often afterwards, as Body Slam still 3HKOs and Milotic's moves come nowhere close. * Gym #8 - Wallace (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Luvdisc's moves deal negligible damage, which can be even negated with Aqua Ring. Milotic can set up Coils against it and, after hitting +6, OHKO Luvdisc and Seaking with Return, and 2HKO the rest of Wallace's team with the same move. * Wally (Victory Road): Milotic's best option in this fight is to rely on Coil, Hydro Pump and Blizzard. By using Coil at least twice, the accuracy of Milotic's moves is boosted beyond 100%, and Milotic's physical bulk also improves; Altaria is OHKOed by Blizzard and Roselia is 1-2HKOed, whereas Delcatty and Magneton are 2HKOed by Hydro Pump. Magneton's Discharge can deal up to 60% or thereabouts, so Milotic should be healed pre-emptively if it needs to fight Magneton; Aqua Ring can help it keep its health high throughout the fight. Mega Gallade can be defeated if Milotic's Coil setups reach +4 or higher; at that point, Close Combat is a 4HKO, allowing Milotic to 3HKO with Hydro Pump instead. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Milotic should Coil twice before 1-2HKOing Mightyena with Hydro Pump, and be kept healed from confusion before the KO is sealed. Blizzard has perfect accuracy after two boosts, and OHKOs Shiftry and Cacturne; Sharpedo and Absol are both 2HKOed by Hydro Pump or 1-2HKOed by Return (at +2 or more). Specimens with Competitive can OHKO even with Surf after the boost given by Mightyena's Intimidate, if they are holding a Mystic Water. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Milotic should start off by 2-3HKOing Dusclops with Surf, preferably before it can lay a Curse upon Milotic. Curse greatly hinders Milotic's performance in battle, so Milotic should be switched out after beating Dusclops if affected by it. Milotic can then either 2HKO the two Banette and Sableye with Surf, and then 3HKO Dusknoir with the same move, or set up a Coil against either of the Banette and shoot for the OHKO against the first three with Hydro Pump, and the 2HKO against Dusknoir if the Hydro Pump PP still last. Though Dusknoir does have Thunder Punch, Milotic outspeeds and its Surf is still stronger. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): Milotic's Surf 2HKOs both Glalie and both Froslass, though if the first Glalie sets up Light Screen, Milotic may find it beneficial to use Coil once and then rely on Hydro Pump until the screen is gone; Hydro Pump 3HKOs the two Froslass even with Light Screen up, whereas Surf will normally take one hit more. It is best to wait for Light Screen to go down and then defeat Glalie, as Froslass can become annoying with Snow Cloak under Hail; Milotic's Coil, however, can compensate for the evasion boost. Milotic's Hydro Pump is stronger even than Walrein's Body Slam, but fighting Walrein requires more time than it is worth, and should be done only if there is no better option on board. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Altaria's moves deal little damage to Milotic, so Milotic can profit of Drake's lead to use Coil twice, boosting Blizzard's accuracy to over 100%. The move OHKOs all of Drake's Pokémon minus Kingdra, and a +2 in Defense also turns out useful against the first Flygon and the ace Salamence, whose physical moves are greatly nerfed in power. Milotic's matchup is also positive against Kingdra, as Blizzard is stronger than Dragon Pulse and 3HKOs, while Kingdra's Dragon Pulse takes at least two more turns to off Milotic. * Champion Steven (Ever Grande City, Steel-type): Skarmory is relatively non-threatening, so Milotic should use Coil in front of it before defeating it; Surf 2HKOs, and Claydol is also 2HKOed by it, with Hydro Pump having a small OHKO chance, which gets significantly better with items such as Mystic Water or Expert Belt. Milotic should shoot for the OHKO against Claydol, which can otherwise set up Reflect or Light Screen. Aggron's Stone Edge is a 3HKO and Milotic 2HKOs after breaking its Sturdy; at +2 in Defense, Milotic takes fairly little damage from Stone Edge unless it scores a critical hit. Although Cradily knows Giga Drain, Milotic's Blizzard is stronger and guaranteed to hit after two Coils; it 2HKOs in most cases, even taking the Giga Drain recovery into account. Coil is also useful against Armaldo, which can be OHKOed with Hydro Pump, and becomes crucial against Mega Metagross, only 3HKOed by the same move; Mega Metagross' Zen Headbutt is a 2HKO, which becomes a 4HKO at +2 in Defense, letting Milotic outpower it with Hydro Pump. Milotic will still require healing as Mega Metagross will likely outspeed, unless it set up all the way to +4 or higher when Skarmory was out. * Post-Game: With the likely exception of Mega Rayquaza, Milotic is generally as good as it gets for the post-League segment of the game, especially in the red version of the pair. Its Ice moves will also turn out useful against Zinnia. Moves Feebas only knows Splash and Tackle. It learns Flail at level 30, which is useless to Milotic; Feebas should be evolved as soon as possible. Milotic learns Water Pulse at level 17, though it is outpowered by Surf, much like almost any other Water move; it then gets Aqua Ring at level 21, which can improve its duration in battle, especially for nuzlockers with healing restrictions. Captivate, at level 24, is generally useless; Dragon Tail, at level 27, is not entirely bad, but Milotic's low Attack will not allow it to make good use of it. At level 31, Milotic learns Recover, though this move should only be learned by specimens that are used in runs with healing limitations, as it will otherwise be outclassed by simple item healing. Aqua Tail comes at level 34, but Milotic's Special Attack is much better than its Attack, and Surf will almost always outdamage it. Neither Attract nor Safeguard, at levels 37 and 41 respectively, are worthwhile options. Coil, at level 44, boosts the wrong offensive stat, but can still provide Milotic with better physical bulk in a pinch; Hydro Pump, at level 47, is the only possible Surf upgrade Milotic gets access to. Whether to keep Surf or Hydro Pump is a matter of taste, and boils down to preferring accuracy over power, or the other way round. Milotic's last level-up move is Rain Dance, which it learns at level 51; while not entirely necessary, this move can provide a welcome boost to Water-based damage. Milotic's Move Reminder moves are not worthy of mention, due to being largely underpowered. While Surf will generally be the go-to Water STAB, running Scald is also possible; if the enemy is burned, Milotic's effective physical bulk will improve significantly for the duration of the fight. Ice Beam is also obligatory on most Water-types, and Milotic is no exception. Sadly, that is the extent of Milotic's special coverage; hipsters running physical Coil sets may instead opt for Waterfall over Surf or Scald, and keep either Bulldoze or Dragon Tail for good measure, but apart from the aforementioned moves, Milotic's only strong physical coverage move is... Return. While bad on paper, however, Milotic's coverage is more than sufficient for most of the game. It also gets Light Screen for general team support, and can run Rest and Sleep Talk in combination with Aqua Ring, in runs where healing items usage is restricted. Recommended moveset: Aqua Ring, Coil / Light Screen, Ice Beam, Surf / Scald / Hydro Pump only Recommended Teammates * Grass-types: Milotic's two weaknesses are both resisted by Grass-types, which are fairly common in the region. A dual Grass-type is better than a pure Grass-type to accompany Milotic, since it also needs good coverage to hit fellow Grass-types; Grass/Poison, for example, is a good combination, but there are others that are equally viable. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Ludicolo, Shiftry, Breloom, Vileplume, Roserade, Cradily, Tropius * Dragon-types: Another good option to counter both Grass- and Electric-types is using a Dragon-type; Milotic also offers them coverage against Ice-type moves. Dragon-types are much rarer than Grass-types, but can compensate Milotic's weaknesses better, too. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Flygon, Altaria, Salamence * Fast hitters: Milotic's Speed is generally sufficient, even though some opponents will be faster. Nevertheless, it is good practice to have at least one fast sweeper on each team, to ensure the first hit in situations where speed might make or break a matchup. A Pokémon that is fast and has good type synergy with Milotic is even better. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Sceptile, Alakazam, Crobat, Manectric Other Feebas' stats Milotic's stats * What Nature do I want? Milotic's Attack is entirely unnecessary, so any nature that lowers it is good. Modest is the best option, but Timid will also give it an edge against faster foes. Bold and Calm, on the other hand, will add to its already very good defenses. * Which Ability do I want? Both abilities require specific circumstances to activate, but are very good when they do. In most fights, which ability Milotic has will not matter. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Feebas needs to evolve before taking part in any major fight. * How good is the Feebas line in a Nuzlocke? Excellent. Milotic's typing is perfect for its bulk, and its support moves make it almost unkillable. Although its coverage is limited to the standard Water and Ice, even that can take it a long way; Milotic is, by far, one of the best Pokémon for a Hoenn nuzlocker to have. * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Water, Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ground, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Category:Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire